grey_wolves_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Anghelescu
Jennifer Anghelescu is the Serbian Luna, mate to Decebel Anghelescu and mother of Thia Cosmina. She is the best friend of Sally and Jacque. History Jennifer was born in Coldspring, Texas around the same time as Jacque and earlier than Sally. She became the girls' best friend in primary school and was still friends with them in senior year when Jacque met Fane Lupei. Appearance Jen has long, blond hair, dark blue eyes, long legs, and a slim figure. She has a very sarcastic smile, which means danger to all around her. Personality Jen is sharp tongued, quick witted, sarcastic, flirty and potty mouthed. She is also loyal and fiercely protective of the ones she loves. Her dominant nature gets her into all sorts of trouble with Decebel. It also makes her the best of friends with Jacque, or the worst! She makes rash decisions frequently, and usually regrets then later. As show in the Katy Perry Incident, she says, "I wasn't eager to open that particular can of what the hell was I thinking." Death Jen died briefly in Out of The Dark but was given away out of it by Perizada of The Fae. Jen took it to be with Decebel, but by doing so angered the Fates. They told her they were going to take the life of Thia Cosmina in place for her own. Relationships [[Decebel Anghelescu|'Decebel Anghelescu']] Jen and Decebel had a rocky start to their relationship. He watched over her with she was hospitalized in The Blood Rites, including being a witness to an inebriated Jen singing Katy Perry's ET with werewolf terms while naked. Over the course of the second book, they develop feelings for each other, which they see no future in as Jen was thought to be a regular human at the time. During Just One Drop, Jen gets hung up over Decebel up and leaving, and they have frequent agruments about their relationship. They both attend The Gathering, which is incredibly painful for both of them, and Decbel then decides they would hang out and see where their relationship goes. Jen actually allows Decebel to visit her first in the morning of the second day so he can lay his scent on her. They go through many hiccups. They have their first kiss as a way of Jen getting Decebel to calm down after she'd been assaulted by an unmated wolf. After Decebel gets locked up, she decides to wage war against those who got him locked up, recruiting a number of people and pissing up a lot of people in the process. After the incident Jen and Decebel end up kissing again, when Decebel puts his hand on her butt, but Jen remarks that it "felt different, more possesive." Jen Decebel go through more hiccups when Decebel looses his memory of her, but eventually complete the Blood Rites and go through their mating ceremony. When Jen dies, she chooses to come back to life to be with Decebel. She often goes behind his back to protect others. In Beyond the Veil, Jen strips at Sally's birthday party after an unmated male touches Sally's mating marks and Costin phases. She then gets in a contract with Decebel about her no longer taking her clothes off unless Decebel is the only one present. When the Fates come and tell Jen she is pregnant and they are going to take her baby, she shuts Decebel out, believing he'll hate her. When she tells him, he is hurt she went to Cynthia Steele before him, but assures her he loves her and they will find a way to save their daughter. Jen gets furious when Decebel goes into the In-Between with the other males, and she starts a mission to get them out. Once she gets Decebel out, she again becomes furious when she learns he's shutting her out. She forbids his touch, but then becomes subject to a curse identical to what Decebel experienced in the In-Between, and after she is freed from the curse, they make up and all issues are sorted out. Decebel then lets her go to America several months later, after having The Great Luna destroy their bond so he can give his life up in exchange for their daughter's. Decebel once again hunts down Jen after she gets kidnapped and taken to the Dark Forest, and is present for his daughter's birth, though he is unable to go to Jen because of a invisble barrier. He is then able to go to Jen after the barrier is removed when Cynthia gives up her life for their daughter's. In tribute, they name their daughter Thia Cosmina, after Cynthia and Decbel's dead younger sister. In Den of Sorrows, Jen becomes furious when Decebel after he keeps that the vampires have been killing children a secret from her. After she and Decebel make up, Jen accompanies Decebel on the vampire hunts, ignoring his protests. They are shown to having a strong, loving relationship, though they argue often and insults each other. Jen is fond of talking about their sex life, which both annoys and pleases her mate. Decebel refuses to call her by her nickname Jen, but calls her both "Jennifer" and "baby." [[Thia Cosmina Anghelescu|'Thia Cosmina Anghelescu']] Thia is Jen's daughter, and Jen loves her dearly. She calls her "Thia Girl," and holds her whenever she needs comfort. [[Sally Miklos|'Sally Miklos']] Sally and Jen are best friends and met each other in primary school. Sally often keeps Jen from doing rash things, and Jen always goes to her for comfort. Jen calls her nicknames and complains, "once again my parade is drenched by Hurricane Sally." When Sally was kidnapped at the end of Den of Sorrows, Jen hunted her down without relent in The Burning Claw. Jen has also stated about Sally, "there are very few people in the world I would kill for and she is one of them." [[Jacquelyn Lupei|'Jacquelyn Lupei']] Jacque is Jen's other best friend whom she also met in primary school. Jen supports Jacque through her ordeal in Prince of Wolves. She calls her many movie-inspired nicknames, and came up with the infamous "Red" as a nickname due to Jacque' red curls. [[Fane Lupei|'Fane Lupei']] Jen took an immediate liking to Fane, mainly because she was attracted to his good looks. She had dubbed him the "Romanian Hottie." She got right in his face and harrassed him about lying to Jacque about that he was dead after his challenge with Lucas Steele. Throughout the books they joke around with each other. [[Costin Miklos|'Costin Miklos']] Jen knows right away when she sees Sally and Costin interact they are true mates, because she knew gypsy healers mated to canis lupus beforehand but kept it secret due to Peri's orders. She is shown encouraging the relationship from both sides. She creates an acronym for him that amuses Sally greatly: FAHDEH (fine as hell, dimple endowed hottie). Costin has stated he's learned a lot from her about sexual innuendos, saying "she's very educational," to which Sally had replied, "I'm not sure that's the type of education you want." [[Bethany|'Bethany']] Jen takes Bethany in quickly and helps her get back in touch with society. She is shown to be very fond of her in The Burning Claw. [[Crina|'Crina']] Crina and Jen become good friends when they meet in Just One Drop. Crina had come to check on Jen after she was assaulted, and she helped her get her revenge on the unmated males that got Decebel locked up. They are shown to supports each other and joke around with each other. Parents Jen has a rocky relationship with her parents, as shown in Prince of Wolves that her mom's ringtone is the Jaws theme. Her parents are shown to not approve of Decebel, and are shocked when Jen becomes pregnant. Facts She is the woman on the cover of Just One Drop. She, Sally, and Jacque play a game where they quote movies and the others have to guess which movie. She and the girls had a fondness of discussing their problems over hot chocolate.Category:Dormant Canis Lupis Category:Females Category:Mated Category:Characters Category:Serbian Pack Category:Alphas/Lunas Category:Dominants Category:Prince of Wolves Characters Category:The Blood Rites Characters Category:Just One Drop Characters Category:Out of the Dark Characters Category:Beyond the Veil Characters Category:Fate and Fury Characters Category:Sacrifice of Love Characters Category:Luna of Mine Characters Category:Den of Sorrows Characters Category:The Burning Claw Characters Category:Into the Fae Characters Category:Piercing Silence Characters Category:Points of View Category:Mothers Category:Grey Wolves Series Characters Category:Protagonists Category:American